Twelve (episode)
Twelve ''is an episode of Numberblocks.'' Plot Ten and Two make Twelve, who discovers that she is a super-rectangle with amazing special powers. Synopsis Ten and Two are at a desert. They see a pile of rocks arranged in a rectangle. Ten arranges herself into a rectangle with a hole. Two fills in her gap and they become Twelve, who is 10+2, and also a super rectangle! Twelve sees twelve rocks arrayed in a rectangle: 3 columns and 4 rows. Twelve sings about being a super-rectangle, a number with more than 2 factors other than 1 and themself. She displays her factors (2, 3, 4, 6), including herself and One. Lyrics I'm rectangular 12, I'm 10 and 2 I make arrays, that's what I do When I put my blocks in columns and rows I make an array and my rectangle goes like this! Three! By four! Today‘s the day for an array display I can make arrays all day I make arrays in many ways Stand back, let's play a game Called Array's away! Three by four is my first array 3 lots of four you can put it that way And if you’re not following what I say I'll rectify that right away Break away! Three fours! A four, and a four, and a four! Rectangle rise! Turn! I'm rectangular 12, I'm 10 and 2 I make arrays, that's what I do When I put my blocks in columns and rows I make an array and my rectangle goes like this! Four! By three! Four by Three is my next array Four lots of Three, you can put it that way And this rectangular display Is about to show you how it's made Break away! Four threes! Look at me! (4 times) Switch! I'm rectangular 12, I'm 10 and 2 I make arrays, that's what I do When I put my blocks in columns and rows I make an array and my rectangle goes like this! Two! By Six! Two by six is another way Two lots of six, do you hear what I say? Another rectangular array So let's split! Without delay Break away! Two Sixes! Let's roll! Double six! Turn! I'm rectangular 12, I'm 10 and 2 I make arrays, that's what I do When I put my blocks in columns and rows I make an array and my rectangle goes like this! Six! By Two! Six by Two is next in line Six lots of Two, it’s a clever design And if you want to see how all this fits I can break it all to bits Break away! Six twos! 1,2,1,2,1,2 1,2,1,2,1,2 Arrays away! One, by Twelve Switch! Two, by Six Switch! Three, by Four Turn! Four, by Three Switch! Six, by Two Switch! Twelve, by One Break away! Twelve ones! One, Two, Three, Four , Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven, Twelve! It's a new craze to coin a phrase You'll be in a daze when you fix your gaze On my amazing array displays! Trivia * Song: Arrays Away! * 5, 7, 8, 9, and 11 only appear when the 12 Ones add up to 12 one by one. * This is the first time there are six Twos. The next time is airing Ride the Rays. * This is the first time a new Numberblock first appears by merging without addition magic. * Although Twelve is new in this episode, there is no Magic Mirror in this episode. This is the first time, started Twelve to Fifteen, there are also no Magic Mirror in the episode when a new numberblock appear. * This is the second time a new numberblock doesn’t use the Magic Mirror when he/she appears. The first time is Two, when he is debut, he changes to One and Another One and Another One goes to the Magic Mirror to make the third One and Another One and the third One mix to a new Two. * This is the first time 3 gets four pitches in 2019. * This is the second time somebody points out they have a hole. The last time was in Nine, where Eight makes a square with a hole/donut. Ironically, they both introduce new Numberblocks. * This is the second time Four hasn’t been a square. The first time is Holes. The next time will airing Fifteen and Step Squads. Fanon Story Arifmetix One sees a thing with that has blurry worn-out numbers. Eleven comes and asks her what's the matter. One shows him the thing with numbers on it. Eleven counts them, but as he wonders what number comes after 11, One decides she could help. 11 + 1 = 12 Twelve appears. Twelve sees the thing which she calls a watch. While she examines the blurry numbers on it, a magic mirror appears in front of her. The watch then comes to life and zooms into the mirror. Now, Twelve, along with her reflection, each have a clock on their face. Twelve's reflection comes out. 12 - 1 = 11 One asks Twelve who she is. Twelve introduces herself and explains that the thing on her face is a clock and counts the 12 numbers on it. Phantom Gaming PG Eleven is sleeping. One tells him they're going to be late for the meeting. Eleven wakes up and sees a clock, but one of the numbers seen to be missing. When he asks what's one more than eleven, One decides she could help. 11 + 1 = 12 Twelve appears. Twelve examines the clock, and her numbers appear in the blank space. A magic mirror then appears in front of her and Twelve's reflection comes out. 12 - 1 = 11 One asks Twelve who she is. Twelve introduces herself and explains that she is 4x3 and 3x4 and she is one 10 and two 1's. Now, One and Eleven go to the meeting. Gallery CF567EAA-1467-40BD-9FB4-04680C02DE79.jpeg|“What am I?” TenIsADonut.PNG|Ten is a rectangle... with a hole. Wat happened 2 12.png|What happened to Twelve? 456EB05F-19E9-4387-8D93-5DC161A55302.png|“I’m rectangular Twelve...” C182571F-A504-481E-BE69-B17DC170BFB7.png|“Also Why Does Twelve Look Like Two?” Videos .]] Category:Episodes Category:Super rectangle